


Вудлон

by tnrdade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Revolution, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnrdade/pseuds/tnrdade
Summary: – Ложись, полежи, отдохни. У тебя был тяжёлый день охоты на меня.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	Вудлон

— Приём, это Мэри, район 210-3, ответьте! — кричала по внутреннему полицейскому каналу андроид модели PM700. — Мы здесь с Льюисом, нам срочно нужно подкрепление!

— Мэри, в чём дело? — отозвался неидентифицированный мужской голос. Их сообщение перенаправили на центральный канал.

— У нас побег. Третий лагерь, “Вудлон”, северное ограждение. Группа заключённых из десяти-двенадцати человек нейтрализовала нескольких охранников и постовых, движется в направлении Эйт Майл Роуд, — отрапортовала полицейская-андроид.

— Вас понял. Уже высылаю к вам наряд. Разрешаю стрелять на поражение. Ограждение уже восстановлено? — спросил голос, и, получив положительный ответ, продолжил более мягко. — Держитесь там, офицер.

— Спасибо, Ричард.

Послышался вздох, и канал связи умолк.

\---

Заключённые быстро пробирались на север. Их информатора убили два дня назад, когда для зачистки прислали новую группу SQ800. На предыдущую ещё на прошлой неделе напали несколько отбитых, пытавшихся поднять в лагере вооружённое восстание.

Никто не понял, как это началось, — едва развернувшееся восстание андроидов было подавлено, казалось, что всё уже позади. Серию RK запустили в массовое производство после успеха Коннора-пластикового-детектива. Выпустили более совершенную модель. Андроидов RK900 приставили к каждому полицейскому участку в Детройте. Наверное, это и был главный косяк. Вирус девиации не искоренили полностью, возможность заразиться всё ещё существовала — полицейские андроиды чаще других контактировали с девиантами. Стоило, блять, подумать, прежде чем подпускать совершенных тостеров-убийц к спятившим кофеваркам.

Всё завертелось — сначала захватили полицию, потом администрацию. Девиацию распространяли по общей сети, местное телевидение уже во всю транслировало обращение RK800. В этот раз не было никаких “мы живые” и “нам нужны наши права”. В этот раз всё было по-другому.

“Люди нас убивают”

“Люди — наши враги”

“Человечество опасно”

“Человечество — это вирус”

Человечество резко оказалось в полной жопе.

\---

Гэвин очнулся уже в лагере. Вокруг него были десятки таких же людей — ничего не понимающих, растерянных, испуганных. Они сидели в импровизированной палатке, явно сколоченной на скорую руку и больше напоминавшей загон для скота, только с крышей. Никакой мебели не было, только пара одеял на застеленной ДСП земле. У входа стояли два вооружённых андроида.

— Что за херня тут происходит? — шёпотом спросил он у сидящего рядом мужчины. Последнее, что помнил сам Рид — выход из департамента, затем были острая боль и темнота. Кажется, его ударили по затылку. Нападение со спины — низко даже для пластиковых засранцев.

— Не знаю. Меня вместе с женой вытащили из дома, впихнули в забитую людьми фуру и куда-то повезли. После этого жену я не видел. Думаю, выгрузили нас где-то в районе Палмер Вудс, но я не уверен — всё было в аварийных заграждениях, плакатах, видел даже лежащих на дороге людей. Ну, знаешь, как трупы в фильмах про катастрофы показывают, рядами такими? Вот эти так же лежали, только не в мешках, — у мужчины немного тряслись руки, но в целом держался он достаточно бодро для гражданского, потерявшего жену и увидевшего с десяток мёртвых тел.

— Ну и дерьмо, — кивнул Рид, едва понимая, что ему говорят. В академии это назвали бы шоком и велели укутать пострадавшего в плед. Но здесь пледа не было, да и пострадавшим Гэвин себя признать был не готов.

Перебросившись ещё парой фраз с тем мужчиной, он огляделся и прислушался. Ни одного знакомого лица. Люди шептались между собой, андроиды у входа стояли молча, но моргали диодами — явно переговаривались по своей внутренней связи. Ещё один андроид стремительно направлялся к ним, держа что-то в руке. Рид не успел среагировать. На него обрушились несколько сильных ударов, а затем — разряд тока. От вспыхнувшей по всему телу боли он завалился на бок, рядом с притихшим соседом. В ушах зашумело.

— Разговоры запрещены, — произнёс андроид и вышел.

Гэвин дождался, пока зрение прояснится, и снова сел. До него только сейчас дошло, что он сидел в одной толстовке и джинсах — куртка осталась в департаменте, а ботинки на нём летние, так что декабрьским холодом пробрало даже мозг (хотя коллеги часто ставили под вопрос его наличие у Гэвина). Конечно, никто из похитивших его андроидов и не подумал забрать вместе с ним и его вещи. Мало того, пока он был в отключке, его обыскали и забрали почти всё, даже шнурки ботинок. Они вообще мало заботились о людском комфорте: держали в хлипких деревянных сараях, кормили один раз в день, а о тёплой одежде здесь не мечтали даже самые смелые. В такой системе избиение за разговор даже казалось логичным. Или это у Рида уже поехала крыша.

Он не помнил, кто инициировал побег — такой сумасшедшей показалась идея. Гэвин провёл в лагере — в ебучем андроидовском “Дахау”, как он его называл, — неделю с небольшим, прежде чем пришёл приказ о “ликвидации их корпуса”. Под этим пластиковые засранцы подразумевали убийство сотни людей, запертых в тесных бараках. Всего-то.

За это время Гэвин заметно похудел, заработал пару десятков дополнительных синяков, но всё ещё уверенно держался на ногах. Людям с хроническими болячками пришлось куда хуже, где-то вдалеке, за пределами их барака, уже несколько дней от голода вопили дети. Андроиды, их охранявшие, видели мучения людей, но не менялись в лице.

Оказалось, нельзя не только говорить, но и делиться едой, а также ходить в туалет чаще, чем один раз в день, и выходить за пределы их маленькой импровизированной тюрьмы без сопровождения. Ненависть Рида к андроидам полыхала сраным адским пламенем.

Подслушать их разговоры не было возможности — в основном, о важном андроиды разговаривали именно по внутренней связи, куда кожаным мешкам был вход заказан. Однако патрульные не против были переброситься парой фраз вслух — видимо, для мысленной болтовни им нужен был какой-то особый уровень доверия или что-то в таком духе, Гэвин не вникал. Он запоздало подумал, что стоило в этом разобраться, ещё когда в департамент прислали Коннора.

Всё, что им удалось выяснить — это время смены караула и расположение их лагеря. Плюс немного информации они вытягивали из угроз охранников — “да вас послезавтра прихлопнут”, “загнётесь до плановой проверки”, “даже жалко мешки на вас тратить, мусор” и всё в таком духе. Тот мужчина (кажется, его звали Айзек) был прав — их держали неподалёку от Палмер Вудс, возле кладбища Вудлон. Удобно, подумал тогда Рид, убивать и складывать рядом, даже ходить далеко не надо. Человеческие свалки, кто бы мог подумать. Так по-андроидски логично и так по-человечески иронично.

Когда за стеной послышался шум, Гэвин насторожился. Их “ликвидация” была запланирована на утро следующего дня, сейчас же время едва клонилось к шести вечера. План был простой — одновременно оглушить охранников у выхода внутри, потом снаружи, а затем разведать обстановку. Карта ближайшей местности у них имелась — кто-то из местных помог её составить, другие дополняли, рисуя на полу по частям, остальные запоминали. Андроидов решили взять на себя Гэвин и темнокожий мужчина по имени Джозеф. Он, кажется, раньше работал в мотеле. Ну, до всего этого.

Дальше они планировали двигаться на северо-восток, в сторону Канады. Пока что им нужно было выбраться хотя бы за пределы города. Им повезло — “Вудлон” находился возле одного из новых пропускных пунктов. Чёткого плана не было, только устранить максимальное количество андроидов и пробраться к Эйт Майл Роуд. Там пост, его нужно зачистить или обойти, но, признаться, Рид даже не надеялся дойти так далеко. Хотелось просто сбежать отсюда, а как и куда — не важно.

Что-то зашумело прямо возле выхода. В дверь просунулась женская голова.

— Тиана! — воскликнул Джозеф.

На него шикнули, но андроиды у входа уже обернулись, и Гэвин сделал знак. Они с Джозефом быстро прокрались к андроидам со спины, сделали подсечку, и, перевернув тела, вытащили тириумовые насосы практически одновременно. Ещё несколько человек схватили охранников за руки и за ноги. Девушка у входа быстро шагнула вперёд и вырвала у одного из андроидов звуковой процессор. Гэвин, подобравшись, повторил за ней и только после понял, что почти не дышал.

— Андроиды на входе снаружи, — тупо выдал он.

— Отключены. Просто вырубились сами, даже диоды не горят. Не знаю, в чём дело и сколько это продлится.

— Похер, нужно валить сейчас.

— Вы тоже сбегаете? Моя группа за соседним зданием, выходите и налево.

Джозеф наконец подошёл ближе к девушке, и они обнялись. Кажется, это была его дочь, Джозеф что-то о ней рассказывал, пока они с Гэвином составляли карту кладбища. Смотреть на них сейчас было почти больно, он отвернулся.

Тиана коротко объяснила ситуацию — охранников у своего корпуса они устранили, патрулей нет, только постовые. Крадучись, они вышли из барака. Рид обернулся на андроидов-охранников, замерших у входа. Те и правда были отключены — замерли, как статуи, даже не успели среагировать. Задавать вопросы о причинах этого “бага” не было времени, да и некому, собственно.

За поворотом их и правда ждали ещё несколько человек. Гэвин окинул всех взглядом. Получалось двадцать-двадцать пять, не меньше. Им нужно пробежать всего ничего — несколько “островов” могил и небольшое пустое поле отделяли их от Вудворд-авеню, пересекающей границу города.

— Гэвин! Ты же Гэвин, да? — вдруг обратилась к нему Тиана. Он кивнул. — Послушай меня внимательно. На перекрёстке у моста два канализационных люка. Тебе нужен тот, что ближе. Добеги до него и спустись, затем иди направо, потом сразу поверни налево и беги прямо. Тебя встретят.

Гэвин посмотрел на девушку, нахмурившись. Какая канализация? Что она вообще несёт?..

— Тот, кто дал мне эти инструкции, просил передать ещё и это. Сказал, ты поймёшь, — она раскрыла ладонь. Там лежал мигающий синим и жёлтым диод с продетым в него шнуром. Гэвин не мог поверить своим глазам.

Он рассматривал диод ещё какое-то время, пока Тиана объясняла своим их короткий импровизированный план. Рядом, пригнувшись, стоял побледневший Айзек и периодически выглядывал за угол, осматривая местность. За эту неделю он увидел гораздо больше того десятка трупов, которым его встретил этот лагерь. Гэвину даже стало немного жаль мужчину.

Он надел шнур с диодом на шею и спрятал под толстовкой, когда Тиана закончила инструктаж. Камер нигде не было. Видимо, андроиды слишком полагались на свою “телепатию” и глаза-бинокли. А зря. Двадцать с лишним человек стояли между бараками, напряжённо пригнувшись, и ожидали команды. Девушка выступила вперёд, шёпотом что-то сказала Айзеку. Секунда. Две. Три. Тиана махнула рукой.

— Бежим! — крикнул Айзек.

И они бегут. Срываются с места, бросаются врассыпную, пересекая небольшой открытый участок. Дальше деревья, дальше можно укрыться. Гэвин слышит выстрелы, кто-то падает прямо рядом с ним. Оборачиваться нельзя, поэтому он продолжает бежать, вихляя из стороны в сторону. Перепрыгивает через забор, который почему-то не обнесли колючей проволокой. Наверное, подумали, что упавшей линии электропередач хватит, чтобы остановить голодных и слабых людей. Как бы не так — Гэвин проскакивает и слышит, как шуршат голые ветки кустов прямо за ним. Значит, кто-то ещё смог выбраться. Это хорошо, наверное. Краем глаза он видит, как его обгоняет Тиана. Они несутся по двору церкви, перепрыгивают ещё один забор, Гэвин цепляется за него и рвёт джинсы. Выстрелы за их спинами не затихают.

Гэвин вылетает на тротуар, перебегает улицу, прячется за деревом и бежит вперёд. Прямо за поворотом пост. Скорее всего, они уже получили сигнал тревоги из лагеря. Значит, с минуты на минуту здесь должны появиться ещё андроиды — он уже слышал полицейские сирены вдалеке. Надо же, а ведь когда-то он сам пугал других этим механическим воем.

Впереди небольшая открытая местность. Опасно. Нужно пробежать по тротуару. Он просматривается почти со всех сторон. В армии за такое безрассудство дали бы по шее. Гэвин рад, что он уже не в армии.

Вдалеке, посреди дороги, показался люк. Только бы успеть, только бы успеть, повторял Рид про себя. Открыть крышку, спуститься на пару ступеней, закрыть крышку. Всего-то.

С левой стороны бежала Тиана. Значит, не подстрелили, хорошо. Спереди, из-за поворота, вылетела полицейская машина, из окна высунулся андроид, и девушка бросилась наперерез. Её одежда уже была в крови. Бросаясь из стороны в сторону, Тиана приблизилась к андроиду, схватила его за голову и ударила об дверцу машины. Гэвин стоял как вкопанный и смотрел.

— Чего застрял, дурной что ли? Лезь в люк, кому сказала! — андроид уже пришёл в себя и схватил девушку за шею. Тиана пнула его в район регулятора, и рука разжалась. Пытается выиграть время, подумал Гэвин. Для него. Но почему? Его собственное предположение казалось слишком фантастичным, чтобы быть правдой.

Больше медлить было нельзя. Рид подбежал к люку, поднял заранее приоткрытую крышку и сиганул вниз.

\---

По собственным ощущениям, в канализации он пробыл уже более двух часов. В какой-то момент он перестал обращать внимание на запахи и сырость — было уже всё равно. Гэвин шёл именно так, как сказала Тиана — сначала направо, потом сразу налево, затем прямо. Он не знал, как долго должно длиться это “прямо” и сколько он уже прошёл. Прислушиваться к каждому шороху он бросил, когда понял, что кроме журчания воды и эхо собственных шагов ничего уже не услышит. Болела нога. И плечо. Туннель иногда плавно поворачивал, пускал ответвления в стороны, но никаких выборов из серии “есть два туннеля” не подкидывал, и Гэвин за это был ужасно благодарен.

Тиана сказала, что его встретят. Кто встретит? Он перебирал варианты, но об одном имени боялся даже подумать — в такой беспросветной заднице ни к чему тешить себя пустыми надеждами. Может, кто из департамента тоже удрал? Тина, например, она ведь всегда хорошо соображала. Или Крис, он хоть и занудный, но зато бегает быстро… Нет, к чёрту все эти догадки. В лучшем случае он выберется на поверхность где-нибудь вблизи границы штата и там его застрелят. В худшем — он сдохнет здесь от голода и усталости. В общем, светлое будущее куда ни глянь.

Рид продолжал идти на чистом упрямстве, проклиная усиливающуюся боль в ноге, когда вспомнил, что недавно проходил мимо небольшой ниши в стене. Он остановился, подумал и, решив, что терять нечего, тихим шагом вернулся туда. Только спрятавшись и внимательно осмотрев себя, Гэвин заметил, что не всё в порядке — саднила большая рана на голени — должно быть, он всё же зацепил забор. Ещё болело бедро, а справа, в районе плеча, по толстовке расползалось пятно крови. Из-за скачка адреналина он ничего не почувствовал, когда бежал по поверхности, но теперь боль вгрызалась в него как голодное животное. Уже порванную штанину Гэвин разодрал до колена, чтобы лучше видеть рану, а толстовку снял кое-как и повязал на пояс. В голову пришла гениальная мысль. Стянув с себя футболку, он разорвал её на лоскуты и обмотал сначала ногу, потом, кое-как — плечо. Ни о какой стерильности речи быть не могло, но и альтернатив не предвиделось. Клонило в сон. Гэвин кое-как оделся, спрятал остатки футболки в карманы и поднялся. Нужно было идти дальше.

Несколько раз он останавливался, опираясь здоровым плечом на стену, чтобы перевести дух. Один раз даже сменил повязку на ноге — уход за раной, чтоб его! В слабо затопленном ответвлении он нашёл какой-то железный штырь и на пробу опёрся на него. Идти становилось ощутимо труднее, и этот прут можно было использовать как трость. Или как оружие, отметил про себя Гэвин. Передвигался он невыносимо медленно и не знал, сколько ещё предстоит идти. Может, милю, может, две. Может, пока эта ветка канализации не упрётся в тупик или не выведет в канаву. Он не знал, и это незнание его убивало.

В один из “привалов” Рид услышал чьи-то шаги. Он поднял железный прут и прислонился к стене. Возможно, это был человек, по крайней мере, об этом чуть ли не молился Гэвин. Против человека он ещё мог выстоять, а вот против андроида шансов у него не было. Неожиданное нападение выиграет немного времени в любом из случаев, поэтому опускать импровизированную трость он не стал. Когда Рид заметил лёгкое свечение диода на стене напротив, сердце ушло в пятки. Даже завещание не написал, вот ведь лажа. Хотя что он мог завещать, да и кому? Соседу напротив? Андроиду-уборщику с соседней улицы? Только сейчас до Рида дошло, что его собака осталась дома одна. Вот из-за чего по-настоящему было обидно. Он уже приготовился нападать, когда услышал голос, шёпотом зовущий его по имени. Знакомый голос.

— Гэвин! Гэвин, ты здесь? Гэвин, пожалуйста, — эхом отражалось от стен.

Он встряхнул головой. Потеря крови, многочисленные удары по голове, шок и нервное напряжение — мало ли что могло мерещиться. Гэвин замахнулся и, когда шаги были прямо за углом, рванул вперёд.

Руки перехватили. Он открыл глаза, осознав, что зажмурился перед ударом. Терять было нечего. На него удивлённо смотрели знакомые голубые линзы андроидовских глаз, а рядом, на виске, мерцал жёлтым диод. Как только Рид посмотрел в лицо андроида, диод стал полностью красным.

— Гэвин?

— Ричард?

Всё напоминало сцену из тупого ситкома с поправкой на современные реалии: вместо двух людей покалеченный человек и девиантный андроид, а вместо романтичного парка — канализация. Почему-то захотелось расплакаться. Или рассмеяться, тут уж как повезёт.

Ричард медленно отпустил его руки, будто бы отвисая, как древний компьютер. Моргнув несколько раз, он шагнул вперёд и резко обнял Гэвина. Пальцы разжались сами, штырь упал на пол, громкий металлический звук отскочил от стен. Рид сам потянулся вперёд, но зашипел — андроид слишком сильно сдавил его сбоку, поднять руку было невозможно, так сильно она болела. Ричард сразу же отшатнулся.

— Я причинил вам боль? Мне очень жаль, — он уже оглядывал Гэвина с ног до головы, явно сканируя на предмет травм. Гэвин даже усмехнулся — главная травма у него всё равно в голове.

— Нет, пластик, это не ты, а твои дружки, — он наконец-то смог выдохнуть. Ричард в самом деле пришёл за ним. А он, дурень, даже боялся надеяться. — Что теперь?

Андроид критично осмотрел его снова и, видимо, что-то для себя решив, кивнул.

— Теперь вас нужно спрятать.

\---

Гэвина пришлось нести на руках — нога серьёзно опухла, а идти надо было быстро. Они пробирались по канализации ещё какое-то время, пока не вылезли на поверхность в районе Фаруэлл Филд. Несмотря на то, что наступила ночь, Гэвин узнал здание местной начальной школы. Здесь Ричарду пришлось оставить его ещё на несколько часов. В школе был медпункт и бутилированная вода, для временного привала вполне хватало. Ричард сам обработал ему все повреждения и ушёл. Нужно доложиться о том, где он находился во время побега заключённых. Точнее, придумать убедительную легенду.

То, что людям помогли сбежать, было очевидно. Охранники сразу дали показания, сказали, что в какой-то момент в их системы вмешались, вывели из строя и отключили. Источник вмешавшегося сигнала определить не удалось. Зато получилось считать память андроидов с вырванными насосами и с их помощью установить личности всех сбежавших. По этим данным сверили списки убитых и пропавших людей. Скрыться удалось всего троим: Тиане Шелдон, Айзеку Фэллону и Гэвину Риду.

Пришлось играть со своими же — выслать подмогу, участвовать в оцеплении района, раздавать приказы и регулярно рапортовать в командный центр. Хотя после увиденных зверств Ричарду было трудно причислить этих андроидов к “своим”. Да, ему тоже не нравились люди, большинство из них, но геноцид, который задумали сбрендивший Коннор и ещё несколько первых иерихонцев, был чистым безумием.

Из заброшенного здания школы Ричард забрал Гэвина только под утро. Рид даже успел урвать пару часов беспокойного сна. Ехать с ним на служебной машине было верхом безрассудства, но, возможно, именно поэтому никто ничего не заподозрил. Гэвин в уме крутил карту Детройта. Сложно было понять, где именно они ехали, но судя по времени в пути, уже ползли по району Регент Парк. На этот раз он оставил Гэвина в каком-то доме — люди его покинули, а андроиды ещё не заняли. По крайней мере, так показалось самому Риду. Ричард уверил его, что здесь их искать никто не будет, вручил оружие и патроны, показал, где лежит аптечка, и снова уехал. На какое-то время Гэвин смог успокоиться. Следовало заново обработать все раны и попытаться хоть немного поспать.

Ричард вернулся ночью, перепачканный в пыли, тириуме и человеческой крови. Новый пиджак был порван в нескольких местах, штаны покрыты грязью, у рубашки не хватало пуговиц. Одежду от Киберлайф он уже давно не носил — на смену ей пришёл официальный дресс-код, и это было до невозможного комично. Пластиковые болваны не нашли ничего лучше, чем повторять за людьми, которых уничтожали. 

За время отсутствия Ричарда Гэвин узнал не так много, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы ему стало дурно. Благо, ему оставили только включенный телевизор. Город оцепили андроиды и не пропускали никого без дополнительных проверок, а захваченная территория росла с каждым днём. Людей в лучшем случае сгоняли в лагеря, в худшем — стреляли на поражение. Коннора показывали чаще всего. После смерти Андерсона у него явно поехала крыша. Видимо, всё же девиантнулся, только куда-то не туда. Теперь он возглавлял их местное андроидное правительство, Новый Иерихон (старый-то он сам и перестрелял), и регулярно делал какие-то безумные заявления. Вместе с ним во главе стояли несколько RK900, а также парочка военных и полицейских андроидов. В считанные дни они организовали свои структуры на базе человеческих и почти “очистили” город от людей. Сбрендившие пластиковые диктаторы.

— Привет, пластик, как жизнь? Устал? Ложись, полежи, отдохни, — Рид махнул рукой и усмехнулся. — У тебя был тяжёлый день охоты на меня.

Ричард посмотрел на него как на конченого. Его в числе прочих запрягли искать сбежавших из лагеря людей. Он попал под раздачу только потому, что сам вызвал в тот район подкрепление. Так ему сказали. В любом случае, ситуация выходила чрезвычайно забавная — весело искать того, кого сам же прячешь.

— У тебя есть план? — спросил Гэвин, когда Ричард вышел из душа. Сам он только закончил менять повязку на ноге. Водоснабжение в городе было перекрыто, но у этого района была своя навороченная система сбора воды. Кажется, здесь жили какие-то экоактивисты, и Гэвин мысленно их поблагодарил, пообещав с этого момента всегда разделять мусор. Если выберется отсюда, конечно. Помимо грязи и испорченной одежды, Ричард привёз с собой немного еды, чему Рид был рад чуть ли не до слёз — последний раз он ел два дня назад.

— Моя приоритетная задача — увезти вас из города, — ответил ему Ричард своим “пластиковым” тоном.

— И ты потащишься со мной? — за грубостью пряталась тревога, а переутомление её укрепляло.

— Я “потащусь” обратно сюда и продолжу то, что начал, — андроид куда-то убрал испорченную одежду и уже переодевался в новую. Какая-то там “должность” в Новом Иерихоне обязывала его выглядеть соответствующе. Гэвин отвернулся, разглядывая стену.

Всё это время он думал и пытался понять, почему Ричард ему помогает. Почему он вообще помогает людям. В участке у них двоих взаимоотношения не ладились, но андроид хотя бы не пытался следовать примеру своего предшественника и не вламывался к детективу домой. Вместо этого он доставал его на рабочем месте — Гэвин часто работал сверхурочно и не всегда по собственному желанию. Пометок в его личном деле после подавленной революции меньше не стало.

Со скрипом он признавал, что пластиковые засранцы были полезны на месте преступления, но в участке каждый раз закипал снова. Ричард с неизменным упорством наставлял детектива “на путь истинный” — “уберите ноги со стола, детектив”, “не ешьте на рабочем месте, детектив”, “не отвлекайтесь на телефон, детектив” и самое странное “идите домой, детектив”. Казалось, вместо того, чтобы отправлять Рида домой, он должен просить его заняться отчётом или просмотреть последнее дело, но андроид регулярно отправлял его домой ровно через два часа после окончания рабочего дня (явно отдавая дань его трудоголизму). Даже как-то раз сказал шапку надеть. Гэвин за такое чуть не рванулся “раскрасить засранцу его пластиковую рожу”, но его остановил озвученный список последних дисциплинарных взысканий.

И вот сейчас, когда андроиды всё же успешно устроили революцию, он снова бежит помогать людям. Гэвин не спрашивал, спасал ли Ричард ещё кого-нибудь, но судя по тому, как яростно метался его диод между жёлтым и красным, такой опыт был для него в новинку. Рид молча вытащил шнурок из-под толстовки, и они оба замерли. Два диода — на шее детектива и на виске андроида — одновременно крутились, меняя цвет.

Диод Ричард потерял случайно на одном из вызовов — девиант проткнул ему голову кухонным ножом. Завязалась драка, Рид и Миллер смогли оттащить взбесившегося андроида от Ричарда и отправить последнего в Киберлайф. Следы “андроидовского побоища” следовало зафиксировать. При осмотре помещения Гэвин нашёл и закатившийся под стол диод, который по каким-то причинам всё ещё работал. У девианта его лампочка был на месте, а других андроидов хозяева дома никогда не держали. Гэвин, следуя неведомым ему самому душевным порывам, притворился, что ничего не нашёл, и незаметно сунул диод в карман.

Разумеется, в лагере он очнулся уже без него.

Сейчас он разглядывал диод, затаив дыхание. С одной стороны, можно позволить Ричарду его вывезти. Он свалит в какую-нибудь Канаду или вообще покинет материк и навсегда забудет о пластиковых уродцах. Но с другой стороны, в голове ворочалась знакомая мысль. Так нельзя, думал он. Это несправедливо. Андроиды хотят правосудия? Пусть добиваются его легальными путями! Диктаторская самодеятельность — это не восстановление справедливости. Самосуд и геноцид тоже. Рано или поздно власти страны начнут предпринимать радикальные меры в отношении Детройта, но к тому моменту в городе может не остаться людей. Ну, живых людей. Рид принял решение.

— Слушай сюда, Ричи, — он знал, как обратить на себя внимание андроида. — Я, конечно, очень ценю то, что ты вытащил меня из той дыры и собираешься вытащить из очередной, но послушай. Ты у нас самая продвинутая модель и бла бла бла, однако, ты один такой. Не в смысле, такой модели, а в смысле, не считаешь, что нас надо выносить как мусор.

— Вы, — диод Ричарда вертелся жёлтым, — предлагаете сбежать вместе?

Гэвин расхохотался.

— Это было бы очень романтично, пластик, но нет. Я предлагаю развалить этот электронный Рейх изнутри.

Диод Ричарда снова прокрутился — тот явно гуглил историческую отсылку. Гэвин успел встать, выпить воды, сесть обратно и даже поворчать себе под нос.

— Это необдуманное решение, детектив. К тому же шанс успеха равен…

— Я всё обдумал и срать хотел на твой успех! Знаешь, что я видел в этом ебучем лагере? Тебе рассказать?! — лицо Рида медленно краснело. — Голодные дети, умирающие больные, отчаявшиеся люди, с голыми руками, нападающие на андроидов! Господи, да я даже видел, как кто-то сворачивал шею своему другу, чтобы тот больше не мучился в этом аду!

Гэвин порывисто дышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Как всегда, он завёлся с полоборота, но это возымело должный эффект. Надо же, даже не придётся отпевать сдохшие нервные клетки. Ошарашенный Ричард замер на месте. Всё, что доходило до “верхов” — это информация о количестве поступивших и уничтоженных, а также местоположение лагерей и немного информации об охране. Рид довольно смотрел на его красный диод.

— Я не знал…

— Само собой ты не знал, мистер Пластиковый Министр! Куда тебе до страданий каких-то там людей, ты-то не человек! — Гэвин посмотрел ему в глаза, восстанавливая дыхание.

На лице андроида застыло что-то похожее на человеческое отчаяние. Рид знал, что тот мог притворяться. Имитировать настолько искусно, что запросто обманул бы любого детектива. Не зря ведь он был “передовой моделью”, лучшим из лучших. Но то, как Ричард говорил, как озадаченно смотрел и как непрерывно мерцал красным диодом, работало против этого утверждения.

— Вы уверены, что хотите этого? Вероятность, что вы умрёте, так и не покинув город, близится к ста процентам. Если не уехать сейчас, то другой возможности может не представиться. Против нас весь Иерихон, весь город. Если вы захотели поиграть в героя, то выбрали не лучший момент.

Гэвин вдохнул, выдохнул, досчитал до пяти. Сломать какой-нибудь биокомпонент упрямому потенциальному союзнику очень хотелось, но нужно держать себя в руках.

— Я знал, на что иду, ещё когда пришёл в полицию. Вероятность смерти в этой работе всегда “близится к ста процентам”, однако, я всё ещё здесь, как видишь. Да, было бы круто выбраться из этого дерьма живым, получить звание героя, оказаться на первой странице Таймс и всё такое. Но пока я тут болтаю, умирают люди. Люди, Ричард! Где-то там очередной андроид выкашивает половину моего департамента, а я стою столбом и трусливо думаю, как бы отсюда свалить! Нет, я никуда не поеду, пока не вытащу отсюда хотя бы одного человека. И в конце концов, ты уже сказал “против  _ нас _ ” — Гэвин усмехнулся, использовав удачно подвернувшийся финальный аргумент.

Ричард снова застыл. В его пластиковой голове явно происходили какие-то расчёты, дрались между собой “за” и “против”, но наверняка Рид знать не мог. Он встал, собрал оставшуюся еду и начал потрошить найденную аптечку, оставив андроида принимать решение самостоятельно.

Через несколько минут тот “отвис” и подошёл к Риду.

— Детектив, — он чуть наклонился, решительно хмурясь. — Хотелось бы предупредить ещё раз, какую опасную операцию вы задумали. У Нового Иерихона сотни копий моей модели, ещё больше военных, полицейских и других андроидов разного назначения. Лагеря расположены по всему городу достаточно далеко друг от друга, а у вас нет никакого прикрытия и вы не можете свободно перемещаться. Даже если вы выживете, спасённых людей нужно будет куда-то вести, кормить, прятать. Это предприятие может затянуться на несколько месяцев. Вы уверены, что готовы к этому?

Ричард стоял в паре шагов от Гэвина, державшего в руках бутыль медицинского спирта. Его лицо, худое, разукрашенное царапинами, выражало уверенность, даже ухмылка никуда не делась.

— Я готов. А ты?

Ричард мигнул диодом, кивнул и едва заметно улыбнулся. В его полку сопротивления прибыло. Будет чудом, если к ним присоединится кто-нибудь ещё, но пока что стоило рассчитывать только на себя. “Вдвоём против всего мира”, подкинула ему сеть подходящее выражение, и Ричард снова улыбнулся. Их ждала поистине самоубийственная миссия с рекордно минимальным шансом выжить и ещё меньшей вероятностью успеха. Скорее всего, квалифицированный специалист поставил бы под вопрос их адекватность, но специалистов под рукой не водилось, а с девиантами никто и подавно не работал. Словом, полная свобода действий и ковровая дорожка к смерти.

— Ну, что, Ричи, надерём этим уёбкам их пластиковые задницы?

— Надерём, детектив.

**Author's Note:**

> Нашли опечатку – напишите. Критику приветствую и сердечно люблю.


End file.
